Kaelicious Universe
The Kaelicious universe is the world, history, and lore created by the roleplaying members of the Kaelicious social group on the Hive Workshop. Note that the Hollideus universe is an edited and improved version of the Kaelicious universe. This page contains information about the on-going expanding of Kaelicious lore. '2012' Beginning with "The Mad King's Realm"-event in November of 2012, an early idea of the Kaelicious-world came to life, since the realm of the evil Mad King was defined as Hell, a home for all his demon servants, with the Earth's Core being in its center. The human country was also mentioned to a lesser degree, and the tradition for interaction between humanity and demonkind each year around the Halloween holiday was shown for the first time. This enabled the roleplayers to create their personal unique Main Characters to the storyline, adding characters like Paillan, David and the Fist. During the next social group event, "Santa's Workshop", in December 2012 the universe expanded greatly, with Christmas-holiday introduced as an active event for the Christmas Elves in the Valley of Christmas, including its areas of importance like Santa's Workshop, Santa's house and the Shedfort. The war between Santa Claus, supported by his many helpers of different race origin, the Mad King's demon hordes, and the cultist-faction as a third minor, yet important player in the game of dominance over the holiday's outcome, created an actual storyline and a lot of new characters joining the franchise, as well as opening the door for expanding the universe even further in later events, successfully happening in the following year. '2013' In the "Cupid & Mania" Valentine-themed event in February another plot was added to the storyline; a war between the God of Love, Cupid and the Goddess of Insanity, Mania, taking place in a whole new area of the world known as Valentine Forest. Additional new characters joined the story during this month! In the following month, March, the roleplaying continued, and for the first time in the group's history, it happened without an actual event being connected to it. Gyro's bar was introduced and the universe was expanded a lot when many of the major characters were teleported to the entirely new Destruction Realm. In April an Easter-themed event called "Kaelicious" was launched in the group, describing yet another area of the world which would later become known as the Easter Games Arena. Vengeancekael the Storyteller was introduced to the world, along with the militaristic bunny people race. In December 2013 a Christmas-themed event called "The Red Christmas" was launched, with an obvious priority put on the roleplaying over the contests of the group. This was the first time a holiday-event returned for a second season, and it was greatly received by the roleplayers who seized the opportunity to improve the bunch of lore created one year ago. The areas of the Valley of Christmas was described further, and new ones were added, as well as the Destruction Realm, where the Destruction Citadel made its first appearance, along with the native species of the realm. This was also the first time where the idea of Idols was introduced to the franchise. '2014' In January an event without theme was launched, and a plot run mostly by Amargaard and Paillan added the robo-cops to the universe. In February the Valentine-themed fight between Mania and Cupid returned with the event known as "The Valentine War", this time taken to a bigger level. The title as Idol of Valentine was introduced along with a huge cast of new characters, including several extra characters added to the list of characters and a few new races. In March the first world map of the Kaelicious universe was made, including the country known as Easterland and all of its new cities, and the continent of Mordan was mentioned for the first time. Several new characters also joined the franchise at this time. In April "The Easter Games"-event returned the lore made in the Easter Games Arena one year ago, improving it greatly, with old locations getting described more thoroughly. New characters also joined the story during this event, including the God of Darkness. The event ended, mentioning the Southern Continent. In May, June and July the roleplaying plot continued with a series of unnamed events without specific themes, exploring a new part of the world in the Southern Continent. Locations like Ryan McDonald's villa, Brightwing Hill, Luithen and the elven Mountain City were all added to the franchise, along with a lot of new characters, including Lujon the Blue Wizard who expanded the lore about the deities of the universe. In August, the plot in the Southern Continent continued, introducing new places.